The invention relates to toys having multiple separate moving components, and more specifically to such toys wherein a figure can be transported between these multiple moving components.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,158 discloses a magnetic toy trapeze having a framework for supporting a plurality of trapezes and one or more figures. Magnets are located in the trapeze bars, and a magnetically conductive material is located in the figure for magnetic attachment of the figure to the trapeze bars. Magnets of variable strengths are located in the different trapeze bars for movement of the figure from one trapeze bar to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 523,392 teaches a toy trapeze assembly that includes a frame structure with support means thereon to maintain the structure in a stable, generally elevated, horizontal position. Further included in the assembly, are two horizontal trapeze bars. The trapeze bars are attached at opposite distal ends thereof to a pair of rigid swing supports. The rigid swing supports are removably secured at one of a plurality of spaced apart positions along the frame structure, and are structured and disposed such that the bars will swing in a generally pendulum like, horizontally oriented manner. Included on one of the trapeze bars are launching means. The launching means are structured such that a trapeze acrobat figure, releasably attached thereto, may be launched therefrom and towards the second trapeze bar, when the rigid swing supports engage a generally U-shaped stopper frame. Included on the second trapeze bar are catching means upon which the launched acrobat may be attached, or a catcher trapeze acrobat may be attached, employing hook-and-loop fasteners to catch the first acrobat.
None of the prior art teaches or suggests the automatic release of the figure from the moving portion of the structure by a change in the physical configuration of the moving portion of the structure when the moving portion of the structure has moved from a first position to a second position.